Ein Ende kann ein Anfang sein
by Crimegirl
Summary: Ausschnitt aus dem Prolog:
1. Prolog

So hier kommt meine zweite HP-Fanfiktion geflogen. Tja, wie auch immer, mir gehört ncihts von alledem, außer vielleicht die Idee, muhahaha. Die Figurenrechte blablabla liegen bei unser allseits geliebten Frau von und zu Rowling. So genug der langen Vorrede, ich wünsche euch viel Spass bei "Ein Ende kann ein Anfang sein...". Für Reviews bin ich natürlich immer zu haben1_

* * *

_

****

**Prolog**

****

_An den Menschen, der als einziger es schaffte mich für einen Sekundenbruchteil hinter meiner Maske hervorzuholen._

_Während du diese Zeilen liest werde ich nicht mehr sein. Nein, das ist zu viel gesagt. Ich werde dann nicht mehr bei dir sein. Fern, weg von Hogwarts, raus aus England, wo mich nichts mehr hält. Auch nicht du..._

_Jahre lang gingen wir auf die selbe Schule waren beste Freunde. Gemeinsam überstanden wir die Jahre des Krieges. Voldemort besiegtest du bereits im 6. Schuljahr. Viele mussten dabei ihr Leben lassen, doch der Verlust war gering im vergleich dazu, dass der Zaubererwelt durch deinen Sieg unzählige Qualen erspart worden sind._

_Warum ich das schreibe? Ich weiß es nicht, ich muss mir klar werden über mich und meine Gefühle. Außerdem fühle ich mich schuldig...  
Ich hasse es in der Schuld eines anderen zu stehen  
Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich schreibe dies nicht um bei dir etwas gut zu machen. Nein, ich möchte einfach für Klarheit sorgen._

_In unserem letzten Schuljahr macht es bei mir klick. Ein Schalter legte sich um und von einem auf den anderen Tag wusste ich es. Eines Morgens, ich lag noch halb im Schlafe, wusste ich es. Woher die Erkenntnis kam? Eine gute Frage, auf die ich keine Antwort weiß.  
Dennoch war ich mir meiner Sache sicher und doch...  
Nein, ich wusste es. Und diese Erekenntnis tief in mir drin schmerzte, schmerzte wie tausend Messer, die sich in meine Seele bohrten. Ich wusste, ich liebe dich._

_Es gibt bekanntlich, so sehe ich es, drei Formen der Liebe: die Schwärmerei, das Verliebt sein und die Liebe.  
Letzteres nimmt man mit ins Grab. Die wahre Liebe, so heuchlerisch und verdammt es auch klingen mag, lässt einem nie mehr los. Man kann verdrängen und bei Seite schieben, für kurze Zeit. Doch wird sie immer wieder kommen, die Liebe. Deswegen gibt es diese Liebe auch nur einmal im Leben._

_Siehst du nun in welchem Dilemma ich steckte und es auch noch immer tue. Auf der einen Seite meine Liebe zu den Büchern, der ich mir seit unserem, gemeinsamen Anfang auf Hogwarts sicher war und nun 7 Jahre später auf der anderen Seite du, als ob du nie gefehlt hättest._

_Und das beste an der ganzen Sache ( Vorsicht Ironie!), ich mache dir hierbei keinen Vorwurf, ist, dass du, so kam es mir vor, mir immer näher rücktest. Irgendwie gerieten wie immer öfters ob nun ungewollt, unterbewusst oder exakt gewollt weiß ich nicht, aneinander._

_Erinnerst du dich noch an den einen Nachmittag, wo es zu der sprichwörtlichen Explosion kam. Wir beide als Schulsprecher sollten den Ball derjenigen planen, die in diesem Jahr ihren Abschluss machten, so auch wir.  
Der Kuss wird mir eine Ewigkeit lang in Erinnerung bleiben. Mein Nacken schmerzte, ich rückte mit meinem Stuhl etwas weiter vom Tisch im Wohnzimmer des Schülersprecherquartiers ab und erhob mich um ans Fenster zu treten und einen Blick auf die Ländereien zu werfen. Ich hörte deine Schritte nicht, wie du, einer Raubkatze gleich, dich mir nähertest.  
Doch ich spürte deine Hände an meinem Nacken, wie sie meine nur noch sanft gewellten, honigbraunen, langen Haare beiseite schoben und mit etwas Nachdruck meinen Nacken massierten. Ich lehnte mich, ohne weiter nachzudenken, in diese fast schon zärtlich betörende Behandlung zurück.  
Nach einer Zeit, sie kam mir wie Stunden vor, ließest du von mir ab und ich drehte mich um sah in deine Augen und sah zum ersten Mal dich... und nicht eine Maske..  
Den Rest... Ja, wir küssten uns zärtlich, fast schon unschuldig, was wir beide nicht mehr waren. Doch ich schob dich letztendlich von mir ab. Du weißt ja, was darauf folgte. Ich habe Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte reden sollen, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte ich einfach nicht. Welche Ironie, du der Erste, der es schaffte mich sprichwörtlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Ich verließ fluchtartig ohne weitere Worte den Raum und prallte dabei noch fast mit Dumbledore zusammen, der gerade ans Portraitloch klopfen wollte. Wir sprachen die nächsten Wochen kein einziges Wort miteinander, was sowohl den Lehrern als auch unseren Mitschülern auffiel. Ich jedoch schwieg eisern zu dem Thema und verkroch mich wieder in meine Bücherwelt._

_Einen Monat später gingen dann auch schon die Prüfungen los. Du und ich verloren uns aus den Augen. Aufgrund doch teils verschiedener Prüfungsfächer sahen wir uns nicht oft. Dennoch, du weißt unser letzten auch gleichzeitig gemeinsamen Prüfungstag ( UTZ-Kurs VgddK) stand bevor. Bereits nach der Hälfte der Zeit legte ich meinen Stift beiseite und döste vor mich hin. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, dass es dir genauso erging. Wir verließen nach abgelaufener Zeit gemeinsam, wie in stiller Übereinkunft, das Schulgebäude. Auf meinem Weg Richtung See bemerkte ich erst gar nicht, dass du nur wenige Meter hinter mir gingst._

_„ Warte kurz.. Bitte!" Ich hörte deine Worte und doch hatte ich in dem Moment keine Lust zu reden. Zu tief saß der Schmerz noch in mir, zu tief die Erekenntnis, dass du nie mehr von mir als Freundschaft haben wollen würdest._

_„ Also.. ähm Ich wollte dich nur fragen, na ja, ob du mit mir, da wir ja beide Schulsprecher und so sind, ob du mit mir zum Ball gehen würdest falls du noch nichts anderes vorhast?"_

_Im erstem Moment war ich wie gelähmt, doch dann..._

_Sicherlich, du warst einer der begehrtesten Jünglinge Hogwarts, warum solltest du gerade mich fragen? Welche einblendende Erkenntnis mich doch in dem Moment überkam. Wir waren ja beide Schülersprecher! Du sahest es also praktisch als deine Pflicht an, mich zum Ball zu geleiten. Eine andere Erklärung kann es einfach nicht dafür geben.  
So brachte ich in dem Moment auch nur ein armseliges Ja zustande, verwarf meine ursprünglichen Pläne und lief eiligst in Richtung des Schlosses._

_Der Abschlussball: Ja, was gibt es da zusagen. Mein Kleid, ein Traum aus rotem Samt mit silbernen Stickereien. Welche fast bodenlang ist und einen seitlich Schlitz hat, der bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels reicht. Meine Haare elegant hochgesteckt, nur eine einzelne gelockte Strähne umrahmt mein Gesicht._

_Ich weiß, dieser Brief enthält nicht viel sinnvolles, aber er sollte dir so etwas wie eine Erklärung für mein Verhalten geben.  
Ja, ich bin feige. ich gebe es zu. Ich bin nicht in der Lage dir diese Worte ins Gesicht zu sagen, aber ich habe mich entschieden. Entschieden gegen dich...Vielleicht werden wir uns wiedersehen, wer weiß...  
Ich bezweifle es jedoch stark._

_Ich werde dir diesen Brief gleich nach der Bekanntgabe und Übereichung der UTZ-Zeugnisse geben. Wie wir schon vorher wussten, werden wir als beste unseres Jahrgangs abschließen. Ich werde nicht viel reden und nach der Übergabe des Briefes an dich einfach verschwinden. So ist es das beste, glaube mir. Irgendwann wirst du mir dafür danken._

_Und hier wird es nun fürs Erste enden..  
Für eine Entschuldigung ist es zu spät.  
Dennoch empfind eich Reue...  
Reue für eine Tat die ich nicht begangen habe..  
Reue für eine Liebe, die ich nicht Wirklichkeit werden lassen konnte, da sie nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht hätte.  
Bitte verzeih...  
Es tut mir leid._

_Die, von der du mehr weißt, als jeder andere._

Er hält den Brief noch immer krampfhaft in den Händen. Niemand schenkt ihm Beachtung. Alle um ihn herum befinden sich in einem Freudentaumel. Sie freuen sich mit ihren Freunden und Geliebten, freuen sich über das Ende des Krieges, freuen sich auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihren Liebsten.

Mit hängenden Schultern, den Brief auf dem Tisch in der Großen Halle liegen lassend, verlässt er das Schloss, nicht wissend, dass eine gewisse Person diesen Brief an sich nahm.  
Was er auch in diesem Moment nicht wissen kann ist, dass diese Person ihm später noch einmal von Nutzen sein wird.

Niemand sieht die Tränen, die sich wie kleine Sturzbäche über sein Gesicht ziehen.  
Niemand sieht die Trauer, die in seinem Inneren brennt wie Höllenfeuer.  
Und niemand sieht den Funken Hoffnung, der in ihm keimt.  
Niemand...

* * *

Ihr könnt meinetwegen fleißig raten, wer in Story die beiden Hauptpersonen sind. Ich weiß noch net ob ich es bei diesem One-Shot belassen werde oder ob es eine Fortsetzung geben wird. Das liegt ganz bei euch, ob ihr eine Fortsetzung haben wollt.

Liebe Grüße

Crimegirl

Ps.: Bitte seid gnädig in eurem Urteil... Ach so, für Anregungen, Ideen.. etc... bin ich immer dankbar! Achso eine nette Betaleserin suche ich auch noch für diese Geschichte, bei Interesse bitte in einer Mail bei mir melden. Danke!


	2. Rückkehr

**JessyBlack:** DANKEEEEEEEEEEE einen herzlichen applaus für jessy meine betaleserinnnnnnnn aso wer weiß ob sich deine ahnung bestätigen wird ne

**SweetChrisi:** freut mmich dass dir der anfang shcon mal zusagt ich hoffe auch das zweite chap wird deinen erwartungen gerecht

**Paula:** leider ist es nicht hermine/draco sondenr jemand anderes eigentlich eindeutig aber ich vverrate noch nichts hehe

_Und nun lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Viel Spass beim zweiten Kapitel!_

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Rückkehr **

Frierend stand ich am Bahngleis 9 ¾ und wartete auf die rote Dampflok, welche mich nach Hogwarts bringen sollte. Nach so langer Zeit war ich gespannt darauf wieder an den Ort zurückzukehren, der mich einst so geprägt hatte und an dem ich meine einzige Liebe zurückließ. Doch was brachte es in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, wenn es wichtigeres gab. In meinen Gedanken unterbrochen bemerkte ich gar nicht den Hogwartsexpress, der pfeifend einfuhr.

Mühsam meine Koffer hinter mir herschleifend begab ich mich auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil, welches mir bereits nach kurzer Zeit gelang, da der Zug eine Woche vor Schulbeginn nur von wenigen Personen auf dem Weg nach Hogsmade belegt war.

_Rückblick_

Mühsam schleppte ich mich die Stufen zu meinem geräumigen Appartement im Dachgeschoss, welches nahe der magischen Fakultät von Bridgetown in Amerika lag. Dies war eine der angesehensten Universitäten auf dem gesamten Erdball und dementsprechend schwer gestaltete es sich hier einen Studienplatz zu ergattern. Entwerder man hatte genug Geld um hier zu studieren oder man hatte wie ich Glück eines der drei jährlich zu vergebenden Stipendien zu ergattern. Lautstark rief, ich die Wohnung betretend nach meinem Kater.

„ Solis! Wo steckst du schon wieder?"

Da Krummbein vor einem Jahr bei einem Autounfall verstorben war, hatte ich mir vor kurzem eine neue Katze zugelegt. Ein kleiner Kater mit pechschwarzem Fell und intelligenten grünen Augen kam mir in der Wohnküche entgegen getapst.

„ Na du kleiner Racker."

Zärtlich kraulte ich Solis hinter den Ohren und begab mich zum Kühlschrank, um ihm seinen Napf mit etwas Milch aufzufüllen. Kaum hatte ich die Kühlschranktür geschlossen, als ich bemerkte, wie eine dunkelbraun gefiederte Eule immer wieder mit den Schnabel gegen das Fenster schlug.

Nachdem ich ein paar Eulenkekse geholt hatte, öffnete ich jenem Tier und lies es herein. Genügsam setzte ich mich in den gemütlichen Sessel vor den Kamin, wo die Eule nach einer Runde durchs Zimmer flog und einen Brief fallen lies.

Kaum, dass ich diesen ergriff lies ich ihn auch schon wieder fallen. Es war eindeutig die Handschrift Prof. Dumbledores. Die grüne Tinte und auch das rote Wachssiegel auf der Rückseite bestätigten mir, dass dieser Brief eindeutig aus Hogwarts stammte.

In eben solchen Lettern stand auf dem Brief geschrieben.

_An:Hermine Granger_

_USA Bridgetown_

_Auf dem Campus 3_

_Dachgeschosswohnung_

Einen Moment lies ich ein Schmunzeln zu Stande kommen um sogleich im nächsten den Brief zu entfalten.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_es freut mich, dass Sie demnächst, wie mir durch einige Quellen bekannt geworden ist, ihren Abschluss an der Bridgetown Universität machen und dies mit wahrscheinlich bestmöglichem Notendurchschnitt. Ebenso ist mir bekannt, dass Sie sich hauptspezifisch auf die Fächer Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und VgddK konzentriert haben. Es erfreut mich daher Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass ich Ihnen hiermit den Posten als neue Lehrerin für Verwandlung anbiete und hinzukommend den Posten als Hausvorstand Gryffindors, den Sie sich gleichzeitig mit dem Lehrer für VgddK zu teilen haben. Ich erwarte Ihre hoffentlich positiv ausfallende Rückmeldung postwendend. Sollten Sie sich somit entschließen den Posten anzunehmen, finden Sie sich bitte eine Woche vor Schulbeginn in Hogwarts in meinen Büro ein. Das Passwort lautet „Eisbein in Karamellsoße". Ihr Jahresgehalt beläuft sich auf 6000 Galeonen._

Mit freundlichen Grüßen 

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter_

Ich machte augenblicklich einen Hüpfer und begab mich eiligst ins Arbeitszimmer um dort einen entsprechende Antwortbrief aufzusetzen. In meinen kühnsten Träumen habe ich mir nicht zu wagen erhofft, dass ich jemals an Hogwarts unterrichten könnte.

_Sehr geehrter Prof. Dumbledore,_

_ich fühle mich wahrhaftig geehrt von ihrem Angebot und nehme es selbstredend an. Ich freue mich bereits endlich wieder auf heimischem Terrain zu sein und ein neues Aufgabengebiet zu Teil zu bekommen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Hermine Granger_

Schnell adressierte ich noch den Umschlang an die richtige Adresse, erhob mich schwerfällig von dem alten Schriebtisch im Arbeitszimmer und tätigte die notwenigen schritte zu meiner schwarzen Perleule Nox, welche den Kopf unter die Flügel geklemmt auf ihrer Stange ruhte.

„ He aufwachen, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

Vorsichtig band ich dem noch jungen Uhu den Brief an ein Bein und entlies ihn durch das geöffnete Fenster.

_Rückblick Ende_

Als ich in Hogsmade den Zug verlies, sah ich am Ende des Bahnsteiges bereits eine der „Pferdelosen" Kutschen, welche mich anscheinend nach Hogwarts zu bringen hatte. Meine Koffer hinter mir her zerrend begab ich mich in jene und lies mich rücklings in die weichen Sitze fallen, während an mir die schöne Landschaft vorüber zog. Von weitem erkannte ich bereits Hogwarts, welches zwar für Muggel nicht sichtbar aber dennoch imposant aus seiner Umgebung herausstach.

Im Gesichtspunkt dessen, dass ich soeben die Tore passiert hatte, rappelte ich mich wieder auf. Kurz bevor ich ausstieg strich ich noch einmal meinen dunkelroten fast schon schwarz wirkenden Umhang zurecht und strich mir noch ein letztes Mal provisorisch über meine mittlerweile bis über die Hälfte des Rückens reichende Haare.

Wenige Sekunden später verlies ich die Kutsche und stand vor Hogwarts, wo mich bereits ein Empfangskomitee erwartete. Der Reihe nach standen dort von links nach rechts die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid und zu meinem Überraschen auch Draco Malfoy. Ersterer trat hervor um mich zu begrüßen.

„ Ah, Prof. Granger, es freut mich Sie auf Hogwarts Willkommen heißen zu können."

Nach und nach wurde ich von allen Professoren herzlich begrüßt. Selbst Draco schüttelte mir mit einem höflich distanzierten Kopfnicken die Hand.

Nach dieser Einführung folgte ich dem Schulleiter und Prof. McGonnagal zu seinem Büro, welches nach all den Jahren noch bis aufs Haar genauso eingerichtet war wie vor ein paar Jahren als ich Hogwarts verlies.

Der bittenden Geste des Schulleiters folgend setze ich mich auf einen der beiden vor seinem Schreibtisch befindlichen Stühle.

„ Als erstes, mein Kind, fortan möchte ich von dir nun mehr als Albus angesprochen werden."

„ Dasselbe geht natürlich auch für mich, Hermine. Wir sind ja ab jetzt so was wie Kollegen."

Ein zartes Rosa überzog meine Wangen, während ich versuchte so etwas, wie eine halbwegs passable Antwort zu Stande zu bringen.

„ Danke Minerva.. Albus. Gestatte mir bitte einige Fragen."

„ Ja doch, Kind"

„Wie läuft es nun genau ab mit den Posten als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor? Wer ist der Lehrer, mit dem ich mir den Posten teile?"

„ Also Minerva wird dir noch eine Einführung geben, was deine Pflichten als Hauslehrerin betrifft. Alles Weitere wird dir besagter Professor erklären. Weiterhin wird Minerva die erste Zeit noch in deinem Unterricht anwesend sein und dir gelegentlich Tipps geben, von denen ich jedoch denke, dass du sie wohl kaum benötigen wirst."

„ Du musst wissen Hermine, ich habe vor mich aus dem Unterrichtsgeschäft zurückzuziehen und nur noch als stellvertretende Schulleiterin tätig zu sein. Ich habe mir zusammen mit Albus ein kleines Haus in Hogsmade gekauft. Jedoch werde ich die Schulzeit über hier in Hogwarts wohnen. Du musst wissen Albus und ich werden zu Silvester heiraten."

„ Aber das ist doch wundervoll."

Ich freute mich wirklich für die beiden. Dann hatte ich mich in meiner Schulzeit doch nicht getäuscht, als ich glaubte zu sehen, wie sich die beiden eindeutig zweideutige Blicke zuwarfen. Freudig schüttelte ich den Beiden die Hände. Wir tauschten noch einige eher unwichtige Belanglosigkeiten aus, als es auch schon später Nachmittag war und ich mich von Albus verabschiedete, um von Minerva zu meinen Räumlichkeiten im Lehrertrakt gebracht zu werden.

Vor einem Bild, auf dem eine schwarzhaarige Schönheit in barocker Kleidung gemalt war, stoppten wir.

„ Wenn du mich entschuldigst Hermine. Wir sehen uns ja dann beim Abendessen."

Ich nannte das Passwort für meine Gemächer ( Audacia) und betrat gebeugt durch einen kurzen Flur meine Gemächer.

Was ich sah, als ich das erste Zimmer betrat, lies mich staunen. Das Wohnzimmer war, um es mit wenigen Worten zu beschreiben, einfach nur umwerfend. Der gesamte Boden war mit dunklem, edlen Holz getäfelt die Wände aus groben Stein und teils mit in warmen Farben gehaltenen Wandteppichen bedeckt. Mir gegenüber befand sich eine weitreichende Panoramafensterfront. Links und Rechts von der Tür waren die Wände von riesigen Bücherregalen bedeckt. Meine besondere Aufmerksamkeit bezog sich jedoch auf die rechte Seite des Zimmer, wo ein großer marmorner Kamin zugegen war. Davor befanden sich in einem tiefen Weinrot gehalten einige gemütlich wirkende Sitzgruppen.

Nachdem ich mich lange genug an dieser Pracht ergötzt hatte, setze ich meinen Weg durch eine in der linken Wand befindlichen Tür fort. Wie erwartet gelangte ich so in mein zukünftiges Schlafzimmer. Prunkvoll dominierte das mittig gelegene Himmelbett das Zimmer, auf dem bereits alle meine Koffer und der Katzenkorb lagen. Link und rechts davon befanden sich sowohl einige Kommoden, als auch ein weiterer geräumiger Kleiderschrank. Auch hier waren die Farben Rot und Braun dominierend.

Eine weitere Tür zweigte in ein Badezimmer ab. Nachdem ich Solis befreit hatte machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg in jenes um schnell unter eine heiße Dusche zu springen. Meine Klamotten hatte ich bereits auf den Weg dorthin abgeworfen.

Während das Wasser meine Glieder hinab ran, fanden auch meine Hände ihren Weg hinab über meine Brüste und Bauchnabel bis hin zu meiner Lustperle, welche ich mit einer Hand umkreiste, während die andere noch auf meiner linken Brust weilte und deren Nippel stimulierte. Keuchend wand ich mich unter dem angenehmen Wasserstrahl von oben und lies mich vorsichtig an der weißen Marmorwand hinabgleiten. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich das verschwommene Bild eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

Solis – Sonne

Audacia – Mut, Kühnheit

* * *

SCHWARZLESEN 60€ GELDBUßE!

Rofl. In dem Sinne bütte hinterlasst doch ein kleines Review!

Liebe Grüße

Crimegirl


	3. Konfrontation

_Reviewantworten gibt es im nächsten Kapitel. Dies Kapitel ist nicht Beta-gelesen. Anscheinend hatte meine Beta keine Zeit oder keine Lust. Da ich euch jedoch niocht noch länger warten lassen möchte, habe ich es so reingestellt._

_In diesem Sinne:_

**Ich suche eine neue Beta!**

Bei Inetresse schreibt mir doch bitte ne Mail, dankeeeeeeeee!

* * *

In einem Handtuch umwickelt stand ich vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und überlegte fieberhaft, was ich anziehen sollte. Letzten Endes entschied ich mich für ein tiefrotes Kleid, welches schon fast schwarz wirkte. Als Umhang wählte ich einen schwarzfarbene mit silbernen Stickereien. Meine nur noch leicht gelockten Haare hatte sie größtenteils hochgesteckt. Nur einige Strähnen umrahmten mein Gesicht.

Gerade, als ich in die dazu passenden Schuhe geschlüpft war, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Einen Moment bitte, ich komme gleich."

Eiligst stürmte ich zur Tür, wo sie bereits ein leicht amüsierter Draco Malfoy erwartete.

„ Du hast dich gemacht Granger, Kompliment."

Ich musterte ihn mit kurzem Blick. Seine Haare waren so lang, wie damals dies eines Vaters. Er hielt sie mit einem Lederband im Nacken zusammengebunden. Über den schwarzen Anzug trug er einen dunkelgrünen Umhang. Typisch Slytherin, schoss es mir durch die Gedanken.

„ Ebenso. Lass uns die albernen Streitereien von damals vergessen, ok? Wir sind beide mittlerweile erwachsen. Also, Hermine für dich."

„ Erwarte aber jetzt keine Liebesbekundungen meinerseits, Hermine.", er zog das Wort dermaßen in die Länge, dass es sich fast wie ein Schimpfwort anhörte.

„ Wenn es dir, pardon Ihnen, nicht beliebt, können wir auch gerne bei der förmlichen Anrede bleiben, Prof. Malfoy."

„ Wie Sie wünschen, Prof. Granger. Wenn ich Sie nun bitten dürfte." Ein kurzes Lachen ertönte aus seiner Kehle. Galant bot er ihr seinen Arm an. Sie hackte sich unter und gemeinsam machen wir uns auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Auf den Weg erfuhr sich auch, dass Draco nun Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Prof. Snape hatte sich ins Privatleben zurückgezogen und erforschte weiterhin spezielle Tränke gegen die Unverzeihlichen. Jedoch konnte oder wollte auch er mir nicht sagen, wer der neue Lehrer für VgddK ist. Auf die Frage hin meinte er nur:

„ Nicht so ungeduldig. Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."

Kaum später kamen wir beide in der Großen Halle an, wo man uns bereits erwartete. Prof. Dumbledore erhob sich.

„ Darf ich den gesamten Lehrerkollegium unserer neue Lehrerin für Verwandlung vorstellen. Prof. Hermine Granger."

Nach einem kurzen aber herzlichen Applaus setzte ich mich auf einen freien Platz zur linken Seite Dracos am Lehrertisch. Zu meiner rechten war ein weiterer Stuhl frei, wahrscheinlich für den VgddK-Professor.

Einen Wimperschlag später erschien die herrlichsten Köstlichkeiten vor mir auf den Tisch. Die Hauselfen hatten sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Gerade als ich genüsslich in eine Hähnchenkeule beißen wollte, flog die Tür zu Großen halle mit einem Schwung auf.

Die Stimme, welche ich hörte, und die dazugehörige Person lies mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Der Bissen blieb ihr beinahe im Halse stecken.

„Hallo. Bin ein bisschen zu spät, aber ich wurde am Flughafen aufgehalten.", ertönte die Stimme desjenigen, den Hermine damals zurückließ.

„Typisch Potter. Las dir mal ne neue Ausrede einfallen. Hättest ja flohen können, aber Sankt Potter könnte sich dabei ja dreckig machen, welche Schmach.", erwiderte Draco mit kühler aber dennoch amüsierter Stimme.

„ Ach, Malfoy, immer noch so schlagfertig wie eine Horde Babyminotauren."

„ Dann wären wir ja jetzt vollständig. Harry ist der neue Lehrer für VgddK. Wenn du dich bitte zu uns setzen würdest.",unterbrach Dumbledor die beiden.

Ich starrte immer noch unfähig einer Regung auf Harry. Er hatte noch die selben verstrubbelten schwarzen Haare, wie damals, heute nur ein wenig länger. Seine Brille hatte er ganz weggelassen so, dass seine grünen Augen nun noch mehr zur Geltung kamen. Er war recht groß und hatte eine sehnig-muskulöse Figur. Alles in allem war er ein Traum.

Ich wachte erst wieder aus meinen Träumereien auf, als er sich mit einem kaum merkbaren Kopfnicken und einem gemurmelten „ Prof. Granger." neben mich setzte. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass nichts wieder so sein würde, wie es einmal war. Ich hatte wenigstens darauf gehofft eine Freundschaft mit Harry wieder neu zu beginnen, wenn er schon meine Liebe nicht erwiderte. Aber anscheinend hatte ich mich in diesem Punkt getäuscht. Ich hätte damals nicht diesen Brief schreiben sollen. Am besten wäre es gewesen, wäre ich einfach verschwunden. Aus dem Leben aus dem Sinn...

Ich erwiderte das Nicken zaghaft und wandte mich wieder meinem Essen zu und versucht so gut wie möglich Harry zu ignorieren. Die Kälte, die mir von ihm entgegenschlug, war so dick, dass man sie mit einem Messer in Scheiben hätte schneiden können.

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder länger versprochen. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir gnädig und erfreut euch dennoch an diesem Kapitel.

Liebe Grüße

Crimegirl.


	4. Kampf

Danke an alle Reviewer!

Suche imme rnoch nach einer neuen Beta für diese Story! Bitet via Mail bei mir melden!

* * *

Die Auswahl und das Abendessen waren beendet. Mit hängenden Schultern begab ich mich in meine Räumlichkeiten. Ich hatte Harry so gut, wie es ging, während des Essen ignoriert und habe mich stattdessen Malfoy zugewandt und mit ihm ein Gespräch begonnen. Er schien endlich erwachsne gewordne zu sein, jedenfalls halbwegs.

„ Audacia!", flüsterte ich und begab ich mich das Wohnzimmer. Meinen Umhang abstreifend lies ich mich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin fallen. Meine Haare hatte ich gelöst und meine Locken fielen mir nun in Kaskaden über den Rücken.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich noch mit Harry auseinander setzen musste. Immerhin hatten wir beide zusammen ein haus zu leiten. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wer davor stand. Harry!

„ Prof. Granger, wenn Sie öffnen würden."

Wenn er wüsste, wie sehr mich diese förmliche Anrede zu zerreißen drohte.

„ Das Passwort lautet Audacia. Komm ruhig rein, Harry."

„ Ich denke, dass es für unsere Zusammenarbeit besser ist, wenn wir weiterhin bei der förmlichen Anrede bleiben, Professor Granger."

„ Aber..." Mir bleiben die Worte im Halse stecken. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich Tränen herunter schlucken. Wusste er eigentlich, wie sehr er mit weh tat damit?

„ Natürlich, Prof. Potter. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?", versuchte ich mich zu fangen und ebenso kalt zu klingen. Für einen Moment erschien es mir so, als ob mein Verhalten Harry überraschen würde.

Mittlerweile saß ich gesittet auf der Couch und bat ihn sich zu mich zu setzen, was er jedoch mit einem Kopfschütteln ablehnte.

„ Ich mache es kurz, Prof. Granger. Sie kümmern sich um die weiblichen Hausmitglieder Gryffindors, ich um die männlichen. Haben Sie Einwände? Wenn nicht alles weitere kann man bei der nächsten Lehrerversammlung bereden. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen."

Ich musste die Sache mit Harry klären, hier und heute. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Nicht lange und andere würden es mitbekommen.

„ Prof. Potter, Harry, warte!", rief ich zu ihm hinstolpernd.

„ Was denn noch?", erwiderte er bissig.

„ Bitte, ich muss mit dir reden!", sprach ich um Deutlichkeit bemüht.

„ Ein wenig spät, meine Liebe. Warum jetzt auf einmal? Damals, ja da hätten wir reden können, aber heute? Heute ist es jawohl zu spät dafür."

„ Bitte es tut mir leid!"

„ Was tut dir leid, Hermine?"

„Alles...", flüsterte ich mit gesenkten Kopf und bemerkte dabei nicht den verletzten Blick Harrys. Ihm jetzt in die Augen zu sehen war für mich nicht möglich.

„ Schön, wirklich schön." Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie. „ Es tut dir also leid? Dass ich nicht lache. Ich hätte dich damals gebraucht, Hermine. Aber du, du schreibst mir einen lapidaren Brief und erschwindest dann einfach. Warum? Warum beim Barte des Merlins? Hier das kannst du wiederhaben, da es dir ja so leid tut, ich brauche es jedenfalls nicht mehr."

Wütend stürmte er durch das Portraitloch nach draußen und lies mich allein. Erste Tränen bahnten sich über mein Gesicht. Ich hob den Brief vom Boden auf und sah mich in meiner Vermutung bestätigt. Mein Abschiedsbrief...

Die ganze Zeit über, als Harry sprach hatte ich kein Wort heraus gebracht, aus Angst etwas zu sagen, was alles noch schlimmer machen könnt. Ich korrigierte mich gedanklich, es konnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden...

-------

Die nächsten Wochen gingen wie im Fluge vorbei. Harry du ich hatten uns ein großes Büro als Hauslehrer Gryffindors zuteilen. Seit unserem ersten Gespräch redeten wir nur noch das Nötigste miteinander.

Es war eine Woche vor Halloween, als er am Nachmittag nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde unser gemeinsames Büro betrat.

„ Prof. Dumbledore möchte mit dir reden.", sprach er immer noch in einem frostigen Ton zu mir.

„ Hat er dir gesagt, warum?" Auch wenn wir immer noch einen kalten Umgangston miteinander führten duzten wir uns mittlerweile wieder, was meines Erachtens nach ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer war. Jedoch blockte Harry immer noch jeweiligen privaten Gesprächsversuch ab.

„ Nein!"

„ Dann rechtherzlichen Dank für diese Information."

Wütend stapfte ich aus den Raum und stauchte auf meinem Weg zum Direktor jeweils zwei Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammen.

Immer noch geladen kam ich vor dem Wasserspeier an und brüllte ihm schon fast das Passwort „Bittersüß" entgegen.

Nicht gerade elegant stieg ich die Wendeltreppe zum Büro des Direktor hoch und flopfte an die Tür. Sogleich, als ich ein „ Herein!" von drinnen hörte betrat ich das Albus Büro.

„ Du wolltest mit mir reden Albus? Worum geht es?"

„ Setzt dich doch erst mal, meine Liebe. Zitronenbonbon? Hat Harry dir denn nicht gesgat, warum ich mit dir sprechen wollte?"

„ Anscheinend ist es ihm entfallen.", erwiderte ich bissiger als gewollt.

„ Ach, Hermine. So kann das doch nicht mit euch weitergehen." Sein sonst so fröhlicher Blich wechselte in einen sorgenvollen.

„ Ich wüsste nicht, was du meinst, Albus."

Traurig schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „ Hermine, ich bitte dich, rede mit Harry. Es wird euch beiden gut tun."

„ Als ob ich das nicht schon versucht hätte...", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Unwillkürlich kamen mir die Erinnerungen an den Abend wieder hoch. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen, doch ich blinzelte sie geschwind weg und blickte Albus eiskalt in die Augen.

„ Bei allem Verständnis, Albus, die Sache zwischen mit und Harry geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Wenn das alles war, dann kann ich jetzt gehen."

„ Bitte bleib noch einen Moment, Hermine." Seufzend fuhr er fort: „ Ich möchte, dass ihr beide den Halloweenball arrangiert."

„Aber... Warum wir beide? Kann das nicht jemand anders machen?", versuchte ich in den verzweifelten Versuch nicht noch mehr Zeit mit Harry verbringen zu müssen.

„ Nein! Und ich dulde keine Widerworte."

„ Ja, Albus!", quetschte ich heraus, bevor das Büro des Schulleiters verlies.

-----------

Da Harry nicht im Büro war, als ich von Albus zurück kam, hinterlies ich ihm eine Nachricht bezüglich der Organisation des Halloweenballs und begab mich das Abendessen ausfallend hoch zum Astronomieturm.

Dort angekommen verschloss ich die Tür hinter mir mit einigen Zaubern um so ungestört für eine Weile allein zu sein. Vielleicht würden sich ja hier meine Gedanken ordnen. Ich hoffe es zumindestens...

Der Steinboden auf dem Turm war kalt, als ich mich setzte, aber es war egal. Ich beobachte, wie die Sonne langsam unterging und die Ländereien in ein zartes Rot hüllte. Die Magie des Augenblicks war deutlich zu spüren und ich drohte wiederholt einzunicken, als ich plötzlich einen Raaben sah, der direkt auf mich zusteuerte und sich nur wenige Meter enfernt von mir auf der Brüstung niderlies. Er hatte ein schwarzes Gefieder und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt sagen, .dass er in dem Moment seinen Kopf schief legend mich ansah.

Ich war müde... Die ganze Zeit über, seit ich in Hogwarts war, hatte ich nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, Was nützte es auch? Ich konnte einfach hier draußen einschlafen und nie mehr aufwachen? Niemand würde es kümmern, niemanden. Traurig nahm ich die kleine Phiole aus meiner Umhangtasche, betrachte sie im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

Nur wenige Minuten später wurden meine Lider immer schwerer, bis ich sanft in die wohltuende Schwärze abglitt...

Mein letzter Blick galt dem schwarzen Raaben udn ich lächelte...

* * *

So wie versprochen kam dieses Kapitel etwas schneller. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ihr könnt gerne raten, was es mit dem schwarzen Raaben auf sich hat.

Liebe Grüße

Crime


	5. Die Zeit wird knapp

Seht ihr, dieses Kapitel kommt schneller als erwartet. Leider finde ich keine Zeit dazu eure Reviews zu beantworten. Ich verspreche, dass ich es nachholen werde. Eine große Runde Kekse und Tee, sowie ne Runde Coke und Cocktails austeilen tut.

Viel Spass

Crime

**

* * *

**

**Harrys Sicht**

Hastig rannte ich durch die Gänge Hogwarts in der Hoffnung, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Hermine über der Schulter öffnete ich die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Beim Barte des Merlins, ich durfte sie nicht verlieren.

_Rückblick_

Kaum hatte ich das Schloss in Richtung See verlassen überkam mich bereits eine dunkle Vorahnung. Da die so gut wie alle Schüler bereits beim Abendessen waren, schaute ich mich nur kurz um, bevor ich mich in meine Animagusgestalt, einen schwarzen Raaben, verwandelte. Frei wie der Wind schwebte ich über die Länderein Hogwarts und hielt nach etwas Greifbaren Ausschau, was meine Intuition von eben bestätigen würde und entdeckte dabei Hermine, wie sie einsam und verlassen Auf dem Astronomieturm saß.

Ich driftete nach links ab um mich ihr zu nähern. Ich lies mich einige Meter entfernt von ihr auf der Brüstung nieder und beobachtete sie mit schief gelegenem Kopf. Ich sah ihr direkt in ihre müden, goldbraunen Augen, welche in diesem Moment lebloser denn je wirkten. Ihre honigfarbenen Locken hingen wirr hinab. Sie hatte geweint. Ihr Augen waren gerötet und als ihr Blick den meinen streifte, brachte sie nur ein müdes Lächeln zu Stande.

In dem Moment überkamen mich meine Gefühle von damals. Meine Wut war gänzlich verflogen, als ich dieses zarte, zerbrechliche Geschöpf dort sitzen sah. Mir wurde klar, dass ich sie noch immer liebte und, dass sich daran wohl auch nie etwas ändern werden würde.

Doch brachte ich nicht den Mut auf mich wieder in meine menschliche Gestalt zu verwandeln und die wenigen Schritte auf sie zuzugehen. Ich beobachtete, wie sie eine kleine Phiole aus ihrem Umhang fischte, sie kurz betrachtete und dann in einem Zug leerte. Noch einmal wendete sie ihren Blick zu mir und lächelte. Doch das Lächeln erreichte nicht mehr ihre Augen, welche sich langsam schlossen.

Panik! Das war das richtige Wort, welches das Gefühl beschrieb, das sich langsam aber sich in mir auszubreiten drohte. Auf der Stelle verwandelte ich mich zurück und eilte zu der leblos am boden liegenden Gestalt.

„ Hermine, ich bin es, Harry. Wach auf! Du musst aufwachen! Hörst du mich? Ich bin es, Harry! Bitte, wach auf! Das ist nicht mehr komisch."

_Rückblick Ende_

„ Was machen Sie denn hier für einen Lärm, Harry.", warf mir eine wütende Madam Pompfrey entgegen.

„ Na Potter, was gibt's denn so Wichtiges, dass du dich aufführst wie Granger, wenn sie ein Buch gefunden hat, welches sie noch nicht kannte?"

„ Halt einfach nur mal dein gottverdammtes Maul, Draco!", brüllte ich ihm entgegen.

„ Madam Pompfrey, ich habe Hermine auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden. Sie.. sie.. atmet nur noch schwach."

„ Schon gut, Harry. Legen Sie Hermine dort vorne auf das Krankenbett ab. Ich werde sie sogleich untersuchen und sie warten hier beide und ich will keinen Ton hören."

Die wenigen Minuten, die Madam Pompfrey damit verbrachte hinter Vorhängen Hermine auf dem Krankenbett zu untersuchen, kamen mir wie Stunden vor. Erschöpft lies ich mich auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen und stützte meinen Kopf auf die Hände.

„ Warum nur, Hermine, warum hast du das nur gemacht?" Immer wieder murmelte ich die gleichen Worte vor mich hin und vergas die Welt um mich herum, bis Madam Pompfrey mit sorgenvoller Mine hinter den Stellwänden hervortrat.

„Draco, Hermine zeigt Vergiftungserscheinungen, ich tippe auf einen äußerst starken Schlaftrunk, wenn Sie sie sich vielleicht einmal ankucken könnten."

„ Natürlich, Poppy.", erwiderte dieser mit ernster Miene und verschwand hinter den Stellwänden. Kurz darauf flackerte ein blaues Licht auf, welches von einem Analysezauber stammte.

„ Was ist mit Hermine?", fuhr ich auf und versuchte mich an Madam Pompfrey vorbei zu drücken.

„ Beruhigen Sie sich, Harry!"

Mutlos lies ich mich wieder zurück auf den Sitz fallen. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Warum? Warum musste mir immer das Wichtigste genommen werden, was ich besitze. Erst meine Eltern, mein Pate, mein bester Freund und nun auch noch die einzige Person, die ich je wirklich geliebt habe.

Kurz darauf kam Draco hinter dem Vorhang zurück. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, seine Augen jedoch spiegelten Nervosität wieder.

„ Unsere werte Hermine scheint in ihrer Perfektion nachgelassen zu haben. Zu ihrem Glück! Sie hat den Trank der lebenden Toten zu sich genommen in einer etwas abgewandelten Form, sodass sie eigentlich sofort nach Einnahme hätte tot sein sollen. Ich werde sofort runter ins Labor gehen und ein Gegengift aufsetzen das sollte kein Problem sein, wird jedoch etwas zeit in Anspruch nehmen, die Hermine nicht hat. Harry du musst den Perlritus-Zauber auf sie ausüben. Sie atmet so noch schwach und die erhältst sie so am Leben, indem du ihr so einen Teil deiner Lebensenergie überträgst. Am besten alle fünf Minuten! So ihr entschuldigt mich."

„ Du Draco, ich danke dir. Auch wenn wir nie die besten Freunde werden, das, was du für Hermine machst, das hätte nicht jeder getan. Ich danke dir.", erwiderte ich auch Draco und ging gemächlich auf die scheinbar schlafende Hermine zu.

„ Ach so, ich wäre Ihnen, Poppy, verbunden und auch dir Draco, wenn kein anderer erst mal etwas davon erfährt. Falls Dumbledore fragen sollte, sagen wir ihn einfach Hermine hätte eine Lungenentzündung und würde deswegen auf dem Krankenflügel liegen.", fügte ich hinzu und streichelte sanft über Hermines Hand.

„ Natürlich.", sagte Draco und verlies den Krankenflügel mit eiligen Schritten.

„ Ich werde Sie nun allein lassen, Harry." Auch Madam Pompfrey zog sich in ihr Büro zurück. Ich spürte ihren sorgenvoll, fragenden Blick auf meinen Rücken.

„ Oh Hermine, was machst du nur für Sachen. Es tut mir sehr Leid. Bitte halte durch. Ich würde alles dafür tun. Auch wenn du mich wahrscheinlich nicht liebst, lass uns doch wieder Freunde werden. Denk an Ron, er hätte uns sicher nicht gerne zerstritten gesehen."

Eine einsame Träne rollte über mein Gesicht. Bald gesellten sich weitere hinzu. Ich wusste, dass Hermine und auch ich, dass wir beide Fehler gemacht hatten. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

* * *

_Währenddessen in der Großen Halle_

Schwatzend saßen die Schüler beim Abendessen. Hier und da gab es einige Kabbeleien, aber nichts von Bedeutung. Erheitert lies ich meinen Blick über die Lehrertafelschweifen und bemerkte, dass einige Kollegen fehlten. Ich drehte mich zu meiner rechten und beuget mich zu Minerva hinab.

„ Minerva, meine Liebe, weißt du, wo Draco, Harry, Hermine und Poppy stecken könnten?"

„ Nein, Albus. Aber jetzt, wo du es sagst, ich habe alle seit dem Mittagessen nicht mehr gesehen. Seltsam."

„ Ich werde einmal nachschauen gehen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass da etwas im Busch ist.", erwiderte ich.

„ Natürlich, Albus. Wir sehen uns später dann noch in deinen Quartieren."

Mit schnellen Schritten verlies ich die Große Halle und hielt eine 4. Klässlerin aus Ravenclaw an, welche mir als Melissa McCarter bekannt war.

„ Miss McCarter, habe Sie zufällig Prof. Granger, Malfoy, Potter oder Madam Pompfrey gesehen?"

„ Ähm, Prof. Dumbledore, natürlich Sir. Prof. Malfoy ist soeben die Treppen runter in den Kerker gerannt. Als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum verlies, konnte ich kurz Prof. Potter um die Ecke biegen sehen, wie er jemanden über die Schulter in Richtung Krankenflügel trug. Wo Madam Pompfrey kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, Prof. Dumbledore, Sir."

Panik machte sich in mir breit, genauso wie eine schwarze Vorahnung. „ Danke, Miss McCarter. Das sind dann 5 Punkte für Ravenclaw."

Mit wehenden Umhang eilte ich Richtung Krankenflügel nicht wissend, was mich dort erwarten würde.

_

* * *

_

_Zur selben Zeit im Zaubertränkelabor_

Ich musste doch noch irgendwo eine größere Phiole des Trankes der lebenden Toten stehen haben. Während ich das ansonsten akkurat gesäuberte Büro durchwühlte breitete sich in mir die Frage aus, warum die Granger sich umbringen wollte.

„ Ah, da ist sie ja."

Schnell entzündete ich ein Feuer unter einem der wenigen Silberkessel und schüttelte den Trank hinein. Jetzt brauchte ich nur noch einige Zutaten um die Wirkung des Trankes umzukehren. Hecktisch suchte ich jeden Bereich in dem Labor ab, der sich zur Verfügung stellte.

„ Drachenherzfasern. Leer!"

Meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Die Zeit rinn mir davon und mir blieb nur eins möglich, schnellstmöglich zu der einzigen Person zu flohen, welche nun noch helfen konnte. Ich stürmte durch die Tür ins nebenan gelegene Büro, schmiss etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer und sprach:

„ Snape Manon!"

* * *

_Kurz darauf in Snape Manon_

Vorsichtig lies ich die geriebenen Stachelschweinschuppen in den Trank gleiten. Wenn alles richtig laufen würde, müsste mir bald der Durchbruch gelungen sein. Plötzlich schlug die Tür auf und mein Patensohn stürmte herein. Erschrocken verschüttete ich das Pulver und drehte mich wütend um.

„ Was zum Teufel.."

„ Keine Zeit zum Reden. Brauche Drachenherzfasern. Hermine Granger. Trank der lebenden Toten. Verändert. Möglicher Suizidversuch. Schnell!", spuckte mir Draco in atemlosen Zügen entgegen.

Schnell schaltend griff ich nach den Drachenherzfasern und lies mich schon fast gewaltsam von Draco in Richtung Kamin im Salon zerren.

* * *

Ich hoffe euch, dass ihr mit diesem Kapitel zufrieden gestellt seid.

Liebe Grüße

Crime


	6. Rettung?

_Ein großes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer. Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel. So jetzt erstmal eine Runde Butterbier an alle. Für die älteren unter euch kanns auch gerne ein Feuerwhiskey sein. Knabberzeug hinzu verteilen tut. So nun viel spass beim neuen Chapi._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Crime_

* * *

**_Rettung?_**

**Dumbledores Sicht**

Leicht schnaufend klopfte ich an die Tür neben dem Krankenflügel, wo sich Madam Pompfreys Büro befand. Der eigentliche Zugang zum Krankenflügel war magisch verschlossen und ich sah mich nicht in der Lage diesen zu öffnen.

„ Poppy, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Hermine und Harry antreffe? Eine Schülerin meinte Harry in Richtung des Krankenflügel gehen gesehen zu haben. Und, warum ist die Tür zum Krankenflügel verschlossen?"

Ich bemerkte, wie Poppy leicht zögerte, bevor sie dann mit fester Stimme erwiderte.

„ Albus, Harry hat Hermine bewusstlos aufgefunden. Sie hat eine schwere ..." Und wieder dieses Zögern. „.. Lungenentzündung. Äußerst ansteckend, wie Sie sicher wissen, Albus. Draco braut bereits einen Stärkungstrank für Hermine. Sie sollten daher den Krankenflügel nicht betreten. Sie wissen, Albus, eine Lungenentzündung in ihrem Alter könnte tragisch enden. Die Tür hat Harry verschlossen damit niemand rein kommt und sich so infiziert. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss mich um eine Kranke kümmern. Albus, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen."

Lag es daran, dass ich mit meinem 110 Jahren langsam alt wurde, oder trübte mich meine Wahrnehmung, als soeben Poppy mir die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug, nachdem sie mich wie einen kleinen Schuljungen abgefertigt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd begab ich mich in meine Quartiere, die hinter meinem Büro lagen.

Dort erwartete mich bereits Minerva, welche in meinem Büro direkt vor dem Kamin saß und Fawkes hinter den Ohren kraulte. Dieser schnurrte genüsslich.

„ Albus, du wirst mir nicht glauben, wen ich soeben getroffen habe unter in der Halle."

Immer noch leicht verwirrt lies ich mich neben ihr in einen roten Ohrensessel fallen.

„ Geht es dir nicht gut, Albus?"

„ Nein, nein, erzähl ruhig weiter, Minerva. Ich war nur eben in Gedanken."

„ Also stell dir vor, ich komme gerade als eine der letzten aus der Großen Halle und will die Treppe hochgehen, da stürmen doch tatsächlich Draco und Severus an mir vorbei. Ich dachte nicht sehe nicht recht. Beide hielten irgendwelche Phiolen und Zutaten in der Hand. Ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie die beiden in Richtung des Krankenflügel verschwanden. Seltsam nicht wahr? Ich frage mich nur..."

In dem Moment ging mir ein Licht auf.

„ Minerva, entschuldige meine Unterbrechung, aber seit wann ist eine Lungenentzündung ansteckend?"

„ Was redest du für einen Unsinn? Lungenentzündung und ansteckend. Wer hat dir denn den Mist erzählt?"

„ Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch einmal schnell zum Krankenflügel." Egal was Hermine hatte, eine Lungenentzündung war es nicht. So machte ich mich auf den Weg es heraus zu finden. Ich hörte noch ein „ Grüß Severus von mir, wenn du ihn siehst." von Minerva, als auch schon die Bürotür hinter mir zu schlug und ich den Weg vorbei an dem Gargeil in Richtung des Krankenflügels eilte, eben so schnell, wie es mir mein Alter erlaubte.

* * *

**Unterdessen im Krankenflügel/ Harrys Sicht**

Immer wieder im selben Zeitabstand wiederholte ich den Zauber, der Hermine ab Leben erhalten sollte. Immer wieder übertrug ich einen Teil meiner Lebensenergie auf sie. Ich spürte wie die Erschöpfung an mir nagte. Seit Draco den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, war bereits etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde vergangen.

Ich hört, wie die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufschlug und eilige Schritte auf mich zu kamen.

„ Sie können nun aufhören, Potter.", ertönte eine mir noch allzu bekannte schnarrende Stimme.

Ich lies von Hermine ab und trat ein paar Schritte beiseite, als soeben auch Madam Pompfrey herein kam.

„ Was zum..."

„ Poppy, können Sie uns einen Kessel und entsprechende Vorrichtung bringen? Wir müssen schnellstens den Trank brauen.", hörte ich Dracos Stimme.

Überrascht und noch leicht geschockt blickte ich von einem zum anderen. Prof. Snape schien meine verwirrte Miene bemerkt zu haben und wandte sich an mich.

„ Potter, ich bin nicht minder verwirrt als Sie, wenn Sie mir nun genau erklären könnten, wann Sie Prof. Granger gefunden haben und am Besten auch, wie viel sie von dem Trank zu sich genommen hat, während Draco den Trank zubereitet."

„ Natürlich Prof. Aber soll ich nicht erst einmal weiter den Zauber auf Hermine ausführen?"

„ Ich denke die Zeit übersteht Sie, Potter. Also?"

„ Ich habe Hermine vor ungefähr einer Stunde aufgefunden, auf dem Astronomieturm. Sie hat dort eine kleine Phiole von diesem Trank zu sich genommen und ist darauf zusammengebrochen. Ich bin sofort zu ihr geeilt und habe Sie hierher gebracht. Verzeihen Sie, aber warum sind Sie eigentlich hier. Ich dachte..."

„ Lassen Sie das Denken Potter. Ich wurde regelrecht von meinem Patensohn überrumpelt, der anscheinend nicht mal eine einfache Zutat auf Vorrat hat, weshalb er mich auch via Flohnetzwerk hierher geschleift hat."

Unterdessen ich das Gespräch mit Prof. Snape führte, hatte Poppy bereits den Kessel und anderes Brauwerkzeug herein gebracht und Draco war bereits emsig damit beschäftigt den Gegentrank herzustellen, der Hermine das Leben retten sollte.

„ Prof. Snape, ich danke Ihnen! Auch wenn Sie mich genauso wie Hermine nicht ausstehen könne, wie wir für Sie nur elende Gryffindors sind, sind Sie dennoch hierher gekommen."

Prof. Snape schnaufte und wollte etwas erwidern, doch ich lies ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„ Nein Prof., bitte lassen Sie mich ausreden. Was ich sagen wollte ist, dass ich Ihnen dankbar bin. Und ich möchte gerne unsere Feindschaft beilegen und Ihnen das Du anbieten, falls Sie abnehmen sollten."

„ Gut, Harry. Für dich Severus, aber erwarte keine Liebesbekundungen von mir, damit das klar ist."

„ Natürlich Severus.", erwiderte ich schmunzelnd.

„ Wenn ihr euren Kaffeeklatsch wohl unterbrechen könntet, das Gegengift ist fertig."

Fast im selben Moment drehten Severus und ich unsere Köpfe herum. Sofort sprang ich auf und eilet die wenigen schritte zu Draco.

„ Ganz ruhig, Potter. Hier gib ihr den Trank und dann können wir nur noch abwarten."

Vorsichtig nahm ich einen Becher mit dampfenden Inhalt entgegen, begab mich zu Hermine und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. Mit Bedacht hob ich mit der einen Hand ihren Kopf etwas an und führte ihr mit der anderen den Trank ein. Ich lies wieder von ihr ab und beobachtete sie.

„ Kommen Sie, Harry. Sie sollten die Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben und sich ausruhen. Sie haben heute schon genug an Energie verloren. Für Hermine könne wir nur noch hoffen.", hörte ich Poppy Stimme wie durch einen Schleier.

„ Wenn jemand die Ehre hätte mir einmal zu erklären, was hier überhaupt los ist, wäre ich demjenigen sehr verbunden. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass man für eine Lungenentzündung kein Gegengift benötigt, denke ich mir dass Hermine aus einem anderen Grund im Krankenflügel weilt."

Erschrocken dreht ich mich um und sah wie Prof. Dumbledore mit sorgenvoll fragender Miene aus den Schatten trat. Anscheinend wurde vergessen beim Eintreten von Draco und Severus die Tür wieder zu verschließen. Das ganze Dilemma war einfach zu viel für mich. Ich spürte, wie mein Adrenalinspiegel sank und mich auch die letzte Kraft verlies, bevor ich in eine kühle Schwärze fiel.

* * *

**So es ist vollbracht und denkt immer dran:**

**Schwarzlesen kostet euch 60€ Geldbuße!**

**Ich freue mich über jedes Review!**


End file.
